Pride of a prince
by Knakx
Summary: Kouen is interested in Alibaba. Warning: yaoi and somewhat tourture. I own nothing just the story idea. It is plain and simple sex. Have fun and rewiev.


It was pointless to argue with Kouen Ren. The man was steady as a stone or more like as a mountain. He truly resembled a mountain as he towered above Alibaba.

The prince of Balbadd had a hard time to convince the man. But he needed to try, the future of Balbadd and the future of the people who live there is at risk. "I can see that you want to help your country. You still can do something to convince me. It's just a little thing, nothing big at all" said Kouen to the surprise of the other.

"What would that be?"

"Sleep with me."

"What?!" Alibaba couldn't believe his ears.

"You heard it right. I'm not going to change my mind. But I want to see how desperate you are. Would you do such a thing for your beloved country? Can you sacrifice your body your people? I won't give you time to think this over. Now or never Alibaba."

The boy was thinking hard but he knows he can't talk his way out of this. He needs to go with the flow. "I'll do." Kouen nodded. "Then follow me." They left the room and Alibaba could swear he heard Koumei chuckle behind his fan. The prince of Balbadd was led to a chamber. There was one big bed in the middle of the room alongside of the wall with red sheets and pillow. The room was clearly made for this kind of activity. There was no other furniture except a table with pillows under it. Kouen sat down on one of the pillows and turned to Alibaba.

"Start to undress yourself. Make it quick" said the other in a commanding tone. Alibaba shyly obeyed and when he was done he tried to hide his intimate parts but Kouen stood up, picked him up and throw him in bed. Before the blonde could realize what just happened, his hands were already chained above his head to the bed. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I said already. I'm interested in you and how far are you willing to go. If you say you want to stop I will stop, but then you won't get a change to get back Balbadd."

"There's no guarantee that you will give back even if I do it to the end" said the young prince.

"You right. So?"

"…I will do it."

The Kouen continued. He stood up and took out a box from under the bed. Opened it and showed its content to Alibaba who's face turned peal and then bright red.

In the box where some interesting toys. "Which should I choose? Would you like to suggest one?" "Which ever you like…" Alibaba tried to put up a tough act, but it wasn't really successful when Kouen took out a big dildo and some vibrators. He swallowed hard.

The dildo was placed to his entrance and was pushed in slowly but carelessly. But the younger male manage to kill his scream. Then Kouen bound the vibrators around his cock that turned semi hard by the treatment he got. Alibaba couldn't believe that his body turned against him like this, but Kouen seemed pleased by this.

He stepped away from the bed and looked at his work. A smirk appeared in his face, took in hand the controllers of the toys and turned the on in low speed.

Alibaba couldn't help, but twitch at the sudden sensation. It foreign for him and odd, but in the same time it wasn't bothering him. Waves of pleasure rushed over him and he tried to not make a sound but after a time he failed to do so. The room started to be too hot for him, and between his legs was the hottest. Alibaba started to move his hips but it was no good.

His sweet moans filled the room. Kouen took his place again on the pillow, poured a little alcohol for himself and enjoyed the show. Time to time to time playing with the controllers.

After seven or eight minute Alibaba was on the edge, he wanted to come. But then… Kouen switched off the controllers. The blonde made a whining sound and shake. The pleasurable sensation was fast gone and Alibaba slowly got limp, Kouen turned on the toys again but now on middle speed.

Alibaba couldn't tell how many time passed, but he know Kouen won't let him come. The older always turned off the toys when he was on edge then started again on middle and low speed. Now he stopped again – if he was counting correct it was the eighth time, but Kouen would not let the young blonde know this – when someone knocked on the door. "Lord Kouen, there's a conference, we need you to be there" said the voice of a nameless man behind the door and Kouen stood up.

"It seems I need to go. Don't worry I will come back for you but until then…" he turned them on full speed "…please, have fun. Oh, and another thing…" He took a chopstick and pushed inside of Alibaba's erected manhood, to make coming impossible for the young prince. "Have a nice day."

He left the boy wriggling and chained to the bed.

Unfortunately the conference took too long and it was late night when the man returned to Alibaba. He left the boy around at noon and now it was almost midnight. He chuckle at the thought of what the boy was going through now.

Kouen found the boy where he left him, trembling, moaning, sweating and crying. His eyes were half closed and his expression reflected pain, anger and wanting. Kouen was impressed, anyone would go crazy after that much time or at least out cold, but Alibaba was still hanging to a little consciousness he had. But his erection was painful, his hip moving trying to find release.

'He is damn sexy' thought Kouen.

The older was eager to stop the vibrators and dildo so he could take them out. So he did so. Alibaba moaned loudly when the dildo was removed.

"I see you had your fun. Now is time to have mine."

Kouen undressed himself and stoked his member; he got hard in no time and placed himself between Alibaba's thighs.

"Wait… I need relies… please it hurts…"

"It's not your place to decide what do you want to do. If you good I might make you feel good."

"That's not fair."

"You agreed. Now keep quiet." Kouen put one of Alibaba's leg on his shoulder so he could get a better angle and entered the boy without care and chuckle when the teen moaned. He loved every moment of this, he just loved that he had power over the young prince.

Alibaba let out a painful moan and shivered, twisted. His body was sensitive and Kouen was big, bigger than the dildo that was previously in. It didn't hurt, he was loose but it was hard when the chopstick was still inside him. The red head didn't wait for the boy to get used to it, he started moving. Faster as the time goes by and he was searching for the spot that will make the boy see white.

At one push Alibaba jerked his head up and moaned so loud it was almost a scream. 'Found it.' Kouen hits Alibaba's prostate over and over. Unexpected pleasure run through his body but then there wsa the pain. He wanted release. No. He needed release.

"Please, let me come! Let me come! It hurts! Please, it really hurts." The boy begged, he was on edge of crying again. This pleased the older. "Say my name and ask nicely, Alibaba. Then I might give you what you want."

'Swallow your dignity and pried. You don't need them. The only one you need is me.'

Alibaba couldn't give him his pride. If he does that, the pride of his people, the pride of Balbadd will fade away. It wasn't about him; it was about his people and about his beloved country. It was all because he wanted to fulfill Kassim's wish. He needed to hold on to his pride as a prince an man. Even though it was painful he would not beg for this man who was raping him.

Kouen took Alibaba's silence as a no and stopped moving pulled out and went to get a remote control and turned on one of the vibrators on full speed, then went back to the young prince who was painting harshly.

Reentered the boy and continued were he left. Time to time he pressed the vibrator against Alibaba's nipple. The boy tremble and moan, trying to get away from the violently shaking device but Kouen hand were always in the way. After a time the older man get bored and pressed the toy to a new area, to the tip of Alibaba's cock. The sight before him made his dick inside the boy twitch.

Kouen when faster and faster, he reached his climax and released in Alibaba, who wanted to do the same thing, but yet again the chopstick stopped it. One-two drop manage to escape and coat his member and the toy. The older wasn't satisfied yet. He started to move again, now stroking the young member…

After five or six times Kouen was a little tired and his partner beyond comparison. Both sweaty and panting hardly in the bed. Pardon, just one of them, because Kouen forget the vibrator pressed against Alibaba's member, who was on edge of fainting from pain and pleasure and the discomfort of not coming. His hands tried to hold on the chain but they went limp long time ago. For some reason the red head pitied the boy under him.

He parted from Alibaba, and throws away the toy. Alibaba shacked violently when the chopstick was removed, but he did not come. Kouen give him help in that, stoking and fingering him.

Alibaba came hard on his own chest and finally fainted. Kouen just laughed and pulled the sheets over the young man, then left the room.


End file.
